


A butterfly and the singing of the birds

by annielovestyrus



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annielovestyrus/pseuds/annielovestyrus
Summary: A lonely firefly, tired of her surroundings, questions her decision of leaving the bush she's settled in when she befriends a beautiful butterfly.
Kudos: 2





	A butterfly and the singing of the birds

A butterfly and the singing of the birds  
How long are you planning on staying on that bush? That question’s constantly wandering inside your head but predominantly decides on all your thoughts once the afternoon comes. You’re exhausted, it’s been a long day, after all, who else will take care of getting rid of those annoying mosquitoes? A gentle breeze vehemently longs your hugs while you settle into a bougainvillea bush. It could offer you a better shade, but it’s more than enough in order to avoid a pesky headache later on. You’ve yearned to leave that bush for the longest time possible and yet you still find yourself surrounded by the same loud and prying insects every day. You certainly don’t enjoy their presence, actually, you’ve never had, but you’re forced to remain there or else, they’ll begin to question the reason for your absence, and that’s the last thing you want. Instead of worrying too much about that, you listen. You listen to the birds sing and how their harmonious warble dissipates those disturbing voices. That’s when a gust of conviction sweeps over you and you get up unhesitantly, ready to leave the bush and never come back again when you notice a butterfly has decided to sit right next to you. You’ve seen her before, near the garden’s water fountain. You could tell she also listened to the birds singing. It was very sudden, you don’t even remember how it exactly happened, but that was the moment when you concluded that, perhaps, she was the only one you could talk to without caring about the rest. And so it did. For almost an entire season, you waited impatiently for the end of the day to arrive because you were convinced that she was in the bougainvillea bush waiting for you as well. Being able to talk to her made you very happy in a way words weren’t necessary to describe. However, one cloudy afternoon you saw her with what you assumed were her butterfly friends. They were hugging her tightly whilst comforting her. She was crying. You tried to remain oblivious towards this situation even though deep down you knew the motive of her sorrow. You remember how badly you wanted to shelter her under your wings and tell her that everything would be fine. You did not. Instead, you decided to establish yourself in your spot and wait patiently for her to sit next to you just like she always did. You asked her what had happened. She did not reply. You understood her choice of not to. You told her how much you loved her and, if she needed someone to talk to, you’d be always there for her. She just nodded. Ever since that day you never spoke again. You still see each other and she still sits next to you, only now you both listen to your own birds singing.

\- From the memoir of a lonely firefly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in September when I was feeling a little down. My Spanish teacher suggested I should participate in the school's annual writing contest, nevertheless, once I sent her my work, she said it was too long for it to be considered, THE DAY BEFORE THE DEADLINE. I liked it so much the way it was that I couldn't see myself shortening it, so that is why I am posting it here, hopefully, it'll get some recognition.  
> Quick side notes: English isn't my first language and this short story was translated from Spanish and it is based on real events. I'll explain the latter briefly. August 2019, realized I liked a girl from my bus who's from my grad class, she'd always listen to music and we'll talk briefly. Things change when she didn't have her phone. We talked every day and developed a nice friendship. Things got weird when she and her boyfriend broke up and I saw her crying one day at the parking lot. I asked her how she was doing but she didn't respond. I decided to give her some space and wait for her to reach me. She never did.


End file.
